Blood
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Something really bad happened to Naruto's best friend, Gaara. And only Naruto can help... if he can get over his own fear. Gore, blood, yaoi, lime. I don't own Naruto in anyway.
1. Blood

The small boy ran as fast as he could. He stumbled and tripped down the narrow, unknown alleyways. He was trying to escape the events that he had just seen, all the things he had done! _'I didn't do it! No I didn't do!_' he thought to himself. _'Kami! Tell me that I didn't do it!!' _He quickened his pace. His legs were burning from the running.

The boy wanted to stop. He wanted to take a breath. The boy wanted to go back to the building. Damn, he wanted to do so many different things.

However, all his body wanted to do was… run.

Even though his breaths came out in short gasps. His throat burned from all the screaming and his legs felt like rubber. Throughout all these things, he ran.

If he ran fast enough, the thing wouldn't find him. He couldn't be hurt, nothing bad would ever happen. And nothing would ever happen again.

If the boy kept running then he would wake up from this terrible dream… this nightmare! He would be on the top of the roof, staring at the moon. He would be with his older sister, being hugged her chest. He wouldn't be running.

~Somewhere~

Naruto was laying in his bed. He was all alone in his apartment as usual. _I want to sleep! _Naruto thought. But his ears were so sensitive at night. He could hear everything as he looked upon the ceiling.

"I've got to rest! Iruka sensei will be so mad if I fall asleep again!" the blond closed his eyes and dozed off.

Not forty minutes passed by before Naruto sat ramrod straight. It was as if he had been electrocuted, drenched in sweat. But it was just one of his nightmares. This one had been horrible. Against the blonde's will, his mind went back to the dream.

~Dream~

**He ran! He was running and running from something… something that had to be dangerous. He didn't know what it was and he couldn't see it. He just KNEW it was there. **

**His lungs were ready to burst and his legs were rubbery. The blond turned his head, looking for something that caused such a panic to start in his soul.**

**Suddenly, he saw it. And the thing only made him run faster, so much faster. There was a monster behind him. The thing was soaked in blood and it kept reaching for him, so close but so far. **

**Naruto tried to quicken his speed even more, but the thing was gaining. He opened his mouth to scream. Someone had to hear him. Someone had to-**

The sudden knocking upon his door, took him from said dream. Naruto's heart thumped hard in his chest. He was so grateful for whoever was knocking on his door.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The knocking became harder on the thin wooden door. _What time is it? _He glanced at the digital clock. It was 3:22 A.M.

"Who could be at my door?" His happiness switched to caution. There were many people who did not like him for odd reasons. There were moments when people egged his apartment.

Uzumaki walked over to the door carefully and grabbed a stool so that he could see through the door hole. However, there was no one there! He wondered if the person had left. The blond scrambled off the stool and swung the door open, scared that there would be a rude message on his door.

A familiar figure stood in his doorway. The person had messy hair, so like his own. The person was just a few inches shorter than himself with pale blue-green eyes that stared at him from the darkness. The figure panted and sobbed at the same time, a weird smell coming from him.

"Gaara? Is that you?" Naruto squinted through the darkness and leaned forward. Suddenly the boy let out a strange cry and threw himself into Naruto. His hands clutched onto the blonde's shirt.

Naruto placed his arms around the boy and nearly cringed. His friend seemed to be covered in some wet, sticky thing. It was cold and smelled like iron.

"Come in," Naruto said quickly. He guided the sobbing boy into his house. The shorter clutched onto Naruto as if he was a life saving raft.

"I didn't mean to," The boy kept saying over and over. Naruto was confused and began to ask questions: What didn't you do? How did you get here? Don't you live in the Sand?

Gaara touched the tanned face, trailing the sticky stuff on his face. He looked as if he were remembering the first time they met. Gaara's father had taken him to the Leaf as protection. Though he ended up meeting the blond and his father did his kage thing.

"You are such a good person." Gaara said suddenly.

"Are you alright? What is wrong? I'm turning on the light!" Naruto reached for the lamp nearby. His friend was acting strange; he had to see him fully. Gaara had never been an extremely optimistic person. That didn't make him a wreck either.

Abruptly, a cold hand stopped him from turning on the light. The hand shook violently and the nails dug in a bit.

"No! I didn't mean that. You can only turn on the light if you believe me!" the boy tightened his hold on Naruto's wrist. The blond flinched at the strange strength his friend had.

"I believe you," he shook off the redhead's hand. Then he switched on the light. Both boys flinched from the brightness. Once his eyes adjusted Naruto let out a strangled gasps. He wished he had never turned on the damn light in the first place.

Gaara was covered in sticky red stuff. It was on his face, his pants, and his hair. His shirt was splattered on too. His hands and arms were covered rather thickly.

"Oh my God! Gaara, is this BLOOD!?" Naruto took a quick step back. Gaara looked at him through blood caked eyes. His insomnia rings didn't even show through all the blood. The sad turquoise eyes glistened with tears unshed.

"I didn't mean to," the boy whispered. He tried to reach out one blood covered hand. Naruto jerked back immediately. Suddenly his redhead friend wasn't there. It was the monster from his dream. The blood covered monster reaching out its soaked hands. It wanted to eat him! The evil stood and came closer.

"NO!" Naruto threw up his arms in fear. His back hit the wall and he slid down. Small gasps escaped his mouth as he tried vainly to scream. Someone… anyone had to stop this blood monster from hurting him. _Where did you go Gaara!?I need someone to save me!_

Gaara took a shocked step away from Naruto and fell to his knees. His one and only friend was truly… scared of him. He came to Naruto for help. He thought that his friend would jump at helping him! _Where have you gone? I thought you would save me! _With tiny sobs, the redhead held out his arms.

The falling tears looked pink as they left as small trail.

~END~

I love this story. I'm editing it right now. I don't own Naruto. I love this couple.


	2. Bloody Kiss

"NO!" Naruto threw up his arms in fear and slid down the wall. Small gasps escaped his mouth as he tried desperately to scream. Someone... anyone had to stop this bloody monster from hurting him. 'Gaara... where did he go! I need someone to save me!'

Gaara took a shocked step back and fell to his knees. His one and only friend was... scared of him? He had came to Naruto for help. 'Naruto... where did you go? I thought you would save me!' With tiny cries he held out his hands. The tears falling down his bloody face left a small trail.

-------

"Please... Naruto, not you too. It was an accident. Don't treat me like some kind of freak! I need you! I need you to help me and hug me! I need HELP!" Gaara's small pale hands pulled at his own red hair.

Naruto peeked in between his fingers. 'G-Gaara... that's Gaara? My friend? He is not a MONSTER!!!!' Naruto convinced himself.

Bit by bit the evil monster disappeared, in front of him was his best friend curled on the floor in agony.  
"Gaara..." Naruto licked his lips, trying not to sound like he was scared. "Gaara, whose blood is this?"

It was obvious that the blood didn't belong to Gaara. Even though the boy was tough, this amount of blood would kill him. Or he would be withering from exhaustion and pain.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet and kneeled next to his friend. The redhead untangled his hands from his hair and wrapped his arms around the lightly tanned blond. The small pale body shook with sobs and gasps and air.

'I didnt mean to... I didnt mean to! It was just an accident. A horrible, horrible mistake is all it was... I will not be in trouble for a mistake!' Gaara mentally reassured himself.

"It was an accident!" he screamed loudly in Naruto's stomach.

Naruto saw the error in his wording and decided to change the subject.

"Never mind, we can talk about it later. Right now we have to get you clean." Naruto directed his sky blue eyes into the aqua frightened eyes of his friend.

Gaara didn't smile or agree in anyway, he just kept shivering. Naruto wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, Gaara reeked of blood.

'Don't run! Gaara needs you, he said what he did was an accident. Whatever he did was not his fault!' Naruto repeated to himself to keep his body from running in fear or throwing his best friend from his house.

With a straight face Naruto assisted Gaara in standing. The boy stumbled a little bit but Naruto caught him, blood smearing all onto his pajama shirt.

Naruto gagged and quickly he led his friend to the bathroom. He stood Gaara in the middle of the bathroom so that he could run a hot bath filled with bubbles.

Naruto glanced back to check on the redhead and found him just standing there, staring into space. The jade colored eyes flashed in horror as whatever he was remembering or thinking about. The boy stood there, just staring out into space.

'Whatever happened had to be bad... he's shaking like a leaf. I've never seen him look so... frail.' Naruto thought, as he recalled how strong and hopeful the boy was. He stopped the hot water and pointed to the bath.

"Get in." he stated simply.

However, Gaara refused to move an inch. He shook his head and folded his arms over his chest, refusing to take off his clothes.

With an impatient sigh Naruto crossed back over to Gaara and pushed the pale arms away. Carefully he yanked off the younger boy's clothes.

Gaara put up little resistance, but he did avert his eyes away from the blonde's. Somehow Gaara knew that Naruto would react badly upon seeing his body. The blood was spread all over the small pale body, the chest, stomach, and neck. His lower region was clean of it, although the other blood dripped down. The bottom of his legs and feet were also covered in the blood.

By some miracle Naruto avoided freaking out... or at least out loud. Inside he kept screaming 'THERE IS BLOOD UNDER HIS CLOTHES TOO!? OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHY IS THERE SO MUCH BLOOD!?'

"Gaara please get into the tub, I can wash your hair and back." Naruto sighed and pointed, once again, to the bath water. He closed his eyes to keep from seeing all the blood that soaked his body.

New tears and new cries from Gaara came forth. 'Why is he so nice to me? I am the one who needs punishment!' he thought. 'Why? I should be killed right now? What have I done, fleeing like that? I should have stayed to get my death sentence! I SHOULD BE DEAD!' Gaara realized with a jolt. His eyes widened and a waterfall descended from his eyes, making the blood drip down his chin and onto the floor.

"He is crying," Naruto had the urge to comfort the wounded child in front of him. 'I do not want him to cry!'

The blond apologized and apologized over and over, for no reason he could think of. When that didn't work a new urge came to Naruto. He was sure that it was a bad thing to do but he just couldn't watch Gaara cry like that!

Naruto leaned over and lightly brushed his lips on Gaara's blood covered ones. The boy's cries ended abruptly. He looked into Naruto's eyes, both boys blushed.

"What... what was that?" Gaara held his lips.

"Uh... uh. I didn't want you to cry. Iruka always said to give someone a kiss when they feel bad or they are crying!" Naruto swept back his blond hair with his left hand. Gaara's pale eyes looked at him, calm and quiet for the first time since he arrived. Finally he broke the silence.  
"You... you... have to wash too." Gaara choose to speak, reminding Naruto that he too, was covered in blood. The blond forced a smile to his lips, that was now sporting red from the blood he had wiped from Gaara's mouth.

"Ok... I will get in with you!" Naruto smiled. He started to strip to his underwear but then noticed Gaara's aware stare. 'That's too akward!' Naruto pulled his underwear back up.  
"Um... you get in first." Naruto pulled Gaara to the tub then thought better of it.

As soon as the boy touched the water it would turn red with the redhead's blood.

----------

He knew that if Gaara even set one toe in the water it would go red with blood, and Naruto just didn't have it in him to stay calm if that happened. He knew that he would freak and panic and most likely leave Gaara in a fit of insanity.

Instead he assisted the redhead to the shower. He turned on the hot water and, before Naruto could test it, Gaara jumped in. He made sure all of his body was under it.

'What is wrong with him?' Naruto thought. The water had to be burning him, his skin was pink, steam rose from the water, and he was gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. 'Why is he hurting himself like this?' Naruto reached out and tried to turn on the cold, just a little bit but the warm pale hand came up and held it tightly.

"Leave it! I like it like this!" Gaara lied. He was just barely keeping his screams of pain inside his body. But this was nessasary, he needed this punishment!

The blood came off him little by little and went down the drain. Naruto turned around for a bit to keep from screaming or shouting out like an idiot. The blood was disturbing.

When he turned back Gaara must have turned on the cold water for no more steam came out and his skin had dimmed somewhat. Gaara had also pulled his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. His aqua eyes stared intently at the blond.  
He was happy. 'Happy?' Naruto squinted his eyes as he looked deep into the jade eyes

.

In the deep ocean pool was disappointment, self disgust, horror, anguish, and pain. And under all those horrible feelings was just a light of happiness. Just a tiny spark of happines could be seen.

Speaking of eyes... 'That is new!' Naruto stared at the ruby tattoo that was under the equally ruby hair.

"When did you get this?" Naruto touched the red imprint.

Gaara hissed and pulled back. He looked up, letting the water rinse his face. When he looked at Naruto his face was indifferent. Naruto shivered at how fast the boy could change his feelings.  
"I... got it just yesterday. A few hours before I made it here. I did it myself and it still stings." Gaara whispered quietly.

Naruto nodded and counted back to see when was the last time they had seen each other.

"Whoa! We haven't been together in a whole year!?" Naruto yelped.

Gaara nodded and stared at Naruto's face. The boy stared back, studying the blurry mark. It would clear up in just a few days, but Uzumaki could only just make it out. It said...  
"Love?" Naruto raised a blond brow. Gaara nodded once again and started to play in the pink puddle around his pale body. 'What an odd thing to get tattooed to your forehead!'

"Come one Gaara. We have to actually wash... you up." Naruto refused to use the word blood. Gaara scrambled to his feet and ran to the tub, a little wobbly. He jumped in and resurfaced fast enough that Naruto hardly noticed that he had moved in the first place. 'Maybe he's shy about his body.' Naruto guessed.

The redhead may have been shy about his own body but he wasn't too shy about staring at Naruto's. The aqua eyes never wavered and Naruto was kinda wishing that they would.

He felt a blush keep up his body as he took off his under clothes and climbed into the tub with Gaara. His friend's stare was starting to creep him out, really creep him out. For the boy his age to have such grown up and mean eyes... Eyes that just wanted to be hugged but didn't want anyone to touch him at the same time.

But Naruto shook off the tart reply he had on his mouth to make Gaara stop staring. For God's sake, he appeared on his front step covered in blood, screaming and crying. Naruto just had to be patient and that was not one of his strong suits. 'But it will be! I must help him!' Naruto's mouth straightened into a thin line as he set himself into helping his friend.

"Naruto..." came out more like a sigh than an actual name. Naruto looked at his friend.

The pale face was covered in pain, but not the emotional pain that he had shown earlier. No, this was physical pain. Something was horribly wrong with his body, not that Naruto could see anything.

"Gaara! What's wrong?!" Naruto moved slightly closer to his friend. The younger of the two looked down in a suggestive way.

Naruto followed the gaze, and let out an ear splitting screech.

The tub was filled with BLOOD! RED, THICK, WATERY BLOOD!!

In dread he pulled himself and the dead quiet Gaara out of the water.

'But how! How can there be more blood?!' Naruto pondered. He sat on the floor, in shock, holding Gaara's limp body to his naked chest.

"Limp....?" Naruto looked down at Gaara.

The boy's chest was hardly moving as he breathed slowly and shallowly. Now that Naruto looked fully at him, the boy looked paler (if possible) than normal. His eyes were half closed and his lips drained of blood.  
"Gaara what is wrong?!" Naruto screamed, tears mixing in with the bloody water.

Naruto had a vague idea that his problem had something to do with him rushing to the tub. Naruto checked the first half of his body coming up with nothing. The pale chest was bare of any marks or wounds.

"Then his back?" the blond began to turn Gaara around.

"No.... don't look!" The redhead fought weakly to stay on his back, this only made Naruto certain that he would find something wrong. Uzumaki was much stronger than the weak redhead. He flipped him on his stomach and searched it.

There was a large patch of skin that looked slightly different than Gaara's skin color. Naruto wiped at it and it turned into brown sand. Blood leaked from the sand and it clung wildly to his backside.  
Naruto swatted it away easily and winced at the large wound on Gaara's body. It was a long wide slash that poured out blood. It bled steadily now that the sand was gone.

"NO!" Naruto grabbed a towel and pressed it on the wound. 'Oh no! He is really hurt!' Naruto thought.  
"Gaara why didn't you tell me that you was hurt? Why? I could have helped you, there is a hospital not far from here!" Naruto cried out.

Gaara didn't move or say anything, just laid on his stomach, his face on the carpet. Naruto begged and pleaded for an answer. The jade eyes opened just a bit and looked into the sky blue ones above him.  
"D-deserved punishment.... but... d- do not l- leave m-me... p... please." he mumbled, a tiny line of blood leaking down his chin before being unconscious.

.

~THE END~

hope you enjoyed it! review, i like comments (creative ones)


	3. Foolishness and Rescue

It took awhile for Naruto to go crazy. And when he did it was horrible.

He shook the unconscious redhead by the shoulders. He begged and pleaded for Gaara's pale eyes to open. He wanted the boy to stop bleeding, wanted him to start breathing deeper. But most of all he just wanted to boy to open his eyes and SMILE! Tell him that it was just a cruel joke. Tell him that it was a dream. Hell, he'd be happy to know that he had snapped and that this was just a scary illusion.

However the head just flopped around uselessly as Naruto's shaking turned harder.

Tears fell down his face, mixing with the bloody bath water. He pulled the limp body close to his naked one. He rocked back and forth, chanting over and over

"Why Gaara? Why did you need punishment?"

_'Get help...'_a tiny voice in his head suggested. 'Yes.... I need to!' Naruto nodded in agreement but couldn't bare to move.

His ears could hear the sluggish heartbeat and was afraid of losing it. To him even the slightest disturbance would cause something wrong.

Moving an inch would kill the bleeding boy. Naruto looked down at his hands, holding onto Gaara's wound. _'But he needs a hospital...' _the voice argued. Naruto said nothing, he wouldn't leave his friend on the bathroom floor naked and dying.

So all he could do was sit and wait for Gaara to wake up. Until then he would sob and cry.

Through his hurt and wails Naruto heard someone call his name. He looked down at Gaara but he was still K.O'd. 'So now I'm hearing things?' Naruto sighed mentally, still sobbing on the outside.  
"Naruto are you in here? Kakashi! Get down, the sand!" he could hear a familiar voice call him. Naruto raised his head, the voices weren't fake? Someone was coming to rescue him and Gaara?  
Before he let the smile form on his lips he shook the thought away. 'There is no such thing as knights in shining armor...' the blond thought.

_'Ah... but would it hurt to try to call out?' _his tiny voice suggested. Naruto debated for a long time, then he looked at his friend. The blood was all around them and Gaara's veins were starting to show a little more. The small pink lips were now light purple. _'He is dying slowly.'_the voice informed him. Naruto's eyes flashed with determination. He opened his mouth and out came out a loud yell.

"I'm here! PLEASE I AM IN HERE!" Naruto shouted out.

"Here we come Naruto. Kakashi the sand. Dammit watch out for it! Shit! That hurt!" the male voice shouted. Naruto raised a brow and watched as two men crashed into the bathroom.

(The way Iruka and Kakashi seen it)

The two ninjas paused in the bathroom, shocked.

The first thing they saw was blood.

It was everywhere. On the tiles, the wall, tub, shower, on the two boys... Iruka covered his mouth to hide his gasp at the large wound on the redhead's back.

'Who is that?' the black haired man thought. Kakashi wiped the sand that had just tried to hold them back off his hands.

Swiftly he bent by Naruto and reached out to touch the knocked out redhead.

The blond growled loudly, still rocking. Kakashi took a closer look and saw that the boy's eyes were fully alert and kept flashing red and blue. 'I think he has cracked...' the masked ninja thought. He stared into Naruto's eyes and talked slowly.

"I have to see if your friend is still living." he said. The growling lowered in tone and he stopped rocking for a bit.

Kakashi sighed and placed a gloved hand on the boy's neck. His heartbeat was still there but it would soon be lost.  
"We must get them to the hospital." he announced standing up.  
"We stay together." Naruto growled loudly. Iruka glanced at Kakashi and nodded.

The boys would stay together. Iruka grabbed one of Naruto's cloak and two towels to wrap around the boys.

The ninjas ran side by side, letting the boys hold hands.

Kakashi and Iruka got to the hospital in record time.

Luckily a nurse was just walking out of a different room. She saw the unconscious redhead and the obviously mentally unbalanced blond and walked right on over. Unluckily she overlooked the holding hands.

"This one needs surgery and this one needs a therapist to see if he cracked into a million pieces," she snapped her fingers and four nurses came out.

Iruka cleared his throat and stepped in between her and the young redhead, letting Naruto hold hands over his shoulder.

"Ma'am they cannot separate," he said politely. The nurse looked him up and down before shaking her head.

"Whatever," She shrugged and snapped her fingers again. Three of the four nurses stepped forward to carry both boys to the same room but one bold nurse stopped them.

"Nurse Shizune! They need two different things! So they have to be separated!" she stomped over and pushed Iruka out of the way. Like a fool she slapped Naruto's small hand and yanked Gaara from Kakashi's arms.

"NOOOOO!!!" Naruto howled loudly.

His nails grew sharp, his teeth lengthened, his whisker marks grew jagged and darker, and his eyes turned blood red.

With amazing speed he rolled from his sensei's arms and slashed out at the lady. Blood sprayed from her arm to the already bloodied boys.

Fortunate for her, Shizune took pity on her. The black haired woman grabbed the lady's neck and pulled her back in time for her arm to not be taken off.

Instead she just had a few nerves torn off. Her screams of pain did not distract Naruto from seeing Gaara's body hitting the ground hard. He laid there clumsy wrapped in the bloody towel. A thin trickle of blood appeared at the top of Gaara's head.

Naruto dropped down next to his friend and bent down low. Anger pounded in his ears and his eyes twitched as he listened. Slowly a orange aura appeared around him and his matted hair began to shift around him. Three tails formed around him.  
"HE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!" the boy let loose a animal roar. He whirled on the bleeding nurse but before he could set his mind on attacking her, Kakashi approached Gaara.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!!!" the blond shouted.

He launched his boy at the white haired man who ducked away. Naruto skidded on the floor, somersaulted, and landed on the wall, perfectly balanced.

'So this is what the nine tail fox look like?' Kakashi thought.

Naruto's red eyes seem to calculate before an evil smile spread across his face. He ran again with the same amazing speed. Kakashi ripped off his headband and tried to duck again. But this time Naruto saw it. He flipped on his back in mid flip and his white foot came out to kick the man in the jaw. The ninjas arm came out and just barely protected him. The next five attacks he predicted and stopped them from damaging himself.

"Don't hurt Naruto. He does not know what he is doing!" Iruka shouted. Kakashi looked back at the man to see that he was serious.

Big mistake on Kakashi's part. Naruto saw the opening and landed a hard stomach kick. Kakashi flew back and landed on Iruka.

"I cannot keep from attacking him. He will murder everyone!" Kakashi hissed. Iruka nodded, he had an idea. He whispered in the older Male's ear. Kakashi rose a brow and looked at the sleeping redhead.  
"No harm in trying I guess," Kakashi ran at Naruto and kicked his in the shoulder as light as he could. The boy stumbled back and raised his claws to do damage but he saw Iruka doing the most foolish thing in the world....

----------------

Naruto growled and went to attack Kakashi but he saw his black haired sensei doing something very, very foolish.  
The foolish thing he was doing was running toward Gaara. Iruka scooped the redhead in his arms and started to run.  
"Never!!!" Naruto shouted. He ran faster on all fours, so fast that Kakashi could not stop him. Naruto launched his body and kicked him with both feet. The man dropped the redhead and went through the wall. Naruto easily caught the boy and laid his dead corpse on the ground.

_'Let's kill the man... touching my mate!' _the voice no longer sounded nice and helpful. It sounded really mean, but Naruto didn't care.

No one would touch his deceased mate! That was his mate, his lover! GAARA WAS HIS!!!

He let out a roar and took a single step toward the bleeding and uncoincious Iruka sensei. But then someone touched his ankle lightly. Naruto whirled, ready to tear off someone's head.

"Na.... Naruto?" Gaara whispered. The orange surrounded boy dropped to his knees, ready to listen to the redhead's words.  
"So... cold... please let... let them help me! Let them help... me... from this coldness... I am dying..." the boy curled into a ball, still holding onto Naruto's ankle.

Naruto stared down at his friend... the boy looked further away.

'So that mean... that means that we are killing him by not letting them touch him?' Naruto thought to his demon.

The monster laughed and the blond could practically hear him shrug his massive shoulder. _'It is a strong possibility.'_ it answered. Naruto glanced at his friend.  
"Then we will stop!" with apparent difficulties the aura disappeared. Before fainting the blond gave a proud grin.

~FEW MINUTES LATER~

"Wow... you did that to perfection!" Iruka walked over to his lover. Kakashi doubled over, panting and holding his stomach.  
"Genjutsu... took a lot of my chakra. Demon was hard to fool!" the white haired man grinned under his mask.

The nurses made a small peep before stepping from behind the wall. Nurse Shizune folded her arms and turned to glare at the cowering nurses.

"Unless you all want to lose your life because you failed to help one boy I suggest that you all get to it!" Nurse Shizune glanced down in disgust at the dying nurse.

The smarter nurses all nodded and picked up the boys, making sure they didn't separate.

~THE END~

hope you enjoyed, this was my fav one ^__^


	4. Wake up and Lies

Naruto stretched in his bed. He couldn't help but raise a sleepy brow.

For some reason the bed felt slightly harder and much larger than normal.

The bright yellow sun was shining in his eyes so much that he had to be late for Iruka's class. But he was soooo tired and his body felt so stiff and cold. His blankets seemed to be thinner than usual. 'But if I don't get up, Iruka is going to scream... alot!' he warned himself.

Grudgely he opened his blue eyes just a crack and was greeted by the white hospital ceiling.

'What?!' He bolted straight up in the bed. 'How did I get in here?' he pondered, touching his throbbing head. He looked around, very scared.

His head and body were hurting and he was somewhere strange. Naruto searched his memory, trying to find out when and how did he end up in the hospital.

His eyes caught the sight of the white and red calendar. And it said...

"May 23?" Naruto yelped. That was a whole three days ago from what he remembered.  
"So... MUCH BLOOD!" Gaara's voice moaned.

Raising a brow Naruto turned his head and looked down. The way Naruto was laying and the white covers completely hidden the redhead.

Naruto pulled the covers down more to see the boy's face, red hair, and body. Gaara had his pale hand on Naruto's lap and the boy was still sleeping.

His body was covered in sweat and silent tears fell down his face. Naruto flinched at the sight of the large bandage that covered the whole pale torso. The boy tossed and cried out one more time before settling back down.

Suddenly last nights events flashed before Naruto's eyes. 'Oh no! I hit Iruka through a wall! And nearly killed Gaara!' the blond buried his head in his hands, ignoring the wave of pain through his body. Small sobs wracked his body over and over. 'Why did I do that? How could I have been that harsh?' he thought.

"Naruto... hello? Are you awake?" a man with white hair poked his head into the room.

Abruptly the sobbing stopped and the blond head was lifted. The blue eyes stared suspiciously at the black eyed man. It was the man from that night, but that did not make him safe.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and Iruka brought you two here... with a little bit of my help," the man stood by the door frame. Naruto nodded his understanding but did little else. The man could be friend but he could just as easily be foe. Awkwardly the man pulled at his blue mask without taking it off.

"Stop being shy and go in!" Iruka demanded. Suddenly the man was pushed to the side and Iruka was standing there. The black haired man held a tray of food and a large vase of flowers. A large smile immediately was placed on Naruto's face.

"These are from your new team mates, Sakura and Sasuke. Since you could not make it I just assigned you to Kakashi's team," Iruka placed the base on the table and handed the food tray to the blond.

Naruto just realized that he was starving and the food was his favorite, ramen! The boy greedily tore off the wrapping.

Before eating he apologized to Iruka. The man blushed (he was never hurt in the first place) and badded the boy to eat. Naruto didn't need to be told more than once. He gobbled the food in a few short minutes.

"Naruto what happened in your apartment?" Iruka asked. Naruto stopped slurping the ramen juice and looked the man in the eyes. Slowly he told the story, leaving out Gaara screaming and the whole covered in blood tidbit. For some reason he knew the paler boy would not want anyone to know everything. He just said that Gaara was covered in dirt and that Naruto thought it would be a good idea to take a bath.

"He was probably using the dirt to hide his wound," Naruto shrugged.  
"So... why were you wet too?" Kakashi sensed that he was not being fully truthful. Naruto looked at the man and looked quickly away.  
"He was scared of being alone in the tub... so I got in too," He avoided eye contact, knowing the two would see his lies. Then a new thought his Naruto.  
"How did you know that we needed help?" Naruto asked.  
"Huh?" Iruka pretended not to hear him. Naruto smiled and repeated his statement.  
"Well... Naruto, you were screaming and crying. You do not remember?" Iruka said the story that he and Kakashi had praticed.

Naruto searched his mind, none of that was in his memories! But... there was no other way for Iruka and Kakashi to have found them.

Naruto shook his head and turned his puzzled stare to his new sensei.

The white haired man had pulled out a small orange book. His black eyes read the book with leisure. Iruka noticed the boy's silent staring and followed it. The man blushed and hit Kakashi on the back of his head.

"Put that away!" he hissed. The man turned his head and looked Iruka up and down. Then his white hand pointed to the book page and he whispered something in Iruka's ear. Naruto watched the black haired man's face burn with embarrassment. Iruka opened his mouth in anger, but the redhead's moan beat him to it. He tossed his body to the side and groaned in agony.

Tears trailed down his pale face.

"Nar... Naruto!" the pale hand tightened on Naruto's leg. It was obvious that Gaara was still sleeping, his black ringed eyes squeezed tightly.  
"I didnt mean to do it! Please! Do not take me away!!!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!" Gaara kicked out, knocking the bowl off the table.

Gaara began to move around harder and harder. He looked as if he were running from something. Naruto straddled the boy and held him still... to an extent. A fist broke out and punched Naruto in the mouth. The boy refused to let go and only held harder.

"Gaara wake up!" he shook the boy hard. Gaara's eyes popped open but he was obviously still in his dream. His screech became much louder and brown sand rushed into the room.

--------

'Thats the sand from last time!?' Kakashi launched himself from the chair and pulled his black haired lover with him.

The sand came closer and rushed at them. Kakashi pushed Iruka down, who did not complain. He was staring at the frantic redhead.

The boy was still yelling at the top of his lungs and his hands moved at the pattern that the sand was going. After the sand missed five times it went and rested by Gaara's side.

"AHH!!" the boy screamed.

Soon the screaming turned into growls of fury. With his eyes wide and dazed at the same time, he sat up and his face was inches from Naruto's. The sand sharpened and dashed towards Naruto's still body. The blue eyes closed and his arms came up, waiting to be attacked.

However, when it was just an inch from hitting the boy it stopped suddenly. Naruto peeked to see Gaara shaking his head. He touched his temple and looked around the room. His aqua eyes looked glanced into Naruto's eyes that were ever so close.

Naruto blushed at the redhead closeness, not that Gaara noticed. He had seen the two strangers in the room and he did not like it.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded in his usual polite manner. The sand twirled around the bed a little. Kakashi kept silent as he leaned against the wall, arms folded.

His mind raced as he measured the young boy's chakra level. 'So much chakra and so much control!' he kept his face of any emotion, not that his face could been seen through the dark blue mask.

Iruka, on the other hand, was amazed and didnt have a problem of showing it. He stumbled to his seat. His eyes went from the sand to the young redhead over and over.

"I said who are you!?" Gaara's hand hit Naruto's thigh. The boy flinched but didnt move away from his friend. Iruka blushed and managed to answer the boy with their names. Then he even told the redhead how they had gotten there.

"You are a liar," the redhead folded his arms as if he knew everything. Naruto stopped straddling the boy and sat on the side of him.  
"Why would you think that I am lying?" Iruka asked, blushing hard. He didn't want to tell what had really happened.  
"Yeah Iruka would not lie!" Naruto held Gaara's hand. 'He has good eyes if he knows that Iruka is lying!' Kakashi smiled slightly.

"I may have been frantic. I may have been dying but I never, ever dropped my guard. That is how you die a slow death! You and that guy were making out on the side of the building. Iruka didn't want to go all the way so he suggested to check on Naruto. You two ran into my sand. It was only going to take us to the hospital!" Gaara leaned back in the bed. Kakashi pushed himself off the wall with a chuckle.

"You were not hanging out the window. There is no way that you could have seen every single thing," he challenged Gaara. The redhead smirked and folded his arms.  
"There is only one problem. And its the story that you told Naruto. He was not screaming out. He only sobbed a little and talked to himself," the boy whispered.

"Iruka... you lied to me?" Naruto turned his head to his mentor. Iruka blushed before nodding his head regretfully. 'Dammit! Now he has those innocent tears in his eyes!' Iruka cursed his misfortune.

"Um... Naruto said your name was Gaara?" Iruka changed the subject.  
"Hm... I swear that I just heard that name two days before this accident..." Kakashi tapped his chin as he tried to think it over.

Gaara stiffened and moved closer to Naruto. The movement was slight but not unnoticeable. Iruka stood up and grabbed Kakashi by the hair.

"Lets give these two some time alone," he commanded when the older ninja was about to protest.

The man shrugged his shoulders, still trying to figure out where he had heard the name of Gaara. 'Something to do with the desert... or was it dessert?' the white haired man let his lover drag him out.

As soon as the door was closed, Naruto was staring at Gaara.

"Gaara... they do not believe the lie I told them myself. You must tell me what happened," Naruto looked into the aqua eyes. For a second Naruto thought he could see deep down fear in the young eyes. Fear that no one under twenty should ever even think about. The blond opened his mouth to change the subject but the redhead beat him to it.

Gaara needed to get this off his chest.

"You must promise to not tell anyone. And to not interrupt me, no matter what," Gaara warned.

The blond nodded and crossed his legs on the bed.

"No. I cannot speak in the hospital. There are alot of people around. Do we have a cloak or two?" the redhead asked.

He seemed to be stalling, waiting for Naruto to find the cloaks. It wasn't that hard, the sand had just pulled them off the hooks.  
"Gaara come on! Give them to me!" Naruto tapped his foot.

The boy sighed and they were laid in his hands. Naruto tied the cloaks on their bodies and the sand came up and swirled all around them. Naruto had the urge to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the two of them were on the roof. Gaara fell to his knees panting.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted. Gaara wheezed and coughed. He opened his hand to discover a spot of blood. Naruto didn't see it, Gaara moving too quickly.

"I... I am fine! Just, just do not forget your promise!" Gaara crawled over to the ledge before begginning his story.

~THE END~

WOW... it wasn't the best because i was in a rush but... the cliff hanger is still kinda cruel! just when you were about to know what happened with gaara!!

P.S. until Gaara is the king of the world and a stripper at night, Naruto will not be mine.


	5. Gaara's Past and Naruto's Suggestion

(Two days before appearing on Naruto's step)

Gaara sighed and placed his head in his hands in defeat.

The twelve year old boy sobbed silently to himself, his feet hanging off the edge of the ledge he sat on. He had attacked a child that was older than himself because the boy had provoked him too many times. The boy had pointed fingers at him and thrown rocks, the sand intervening.

Gaara had tried to stay calm, he tried to silence the anger and blood lust that screamed in his chest. But it did not work, the sand lashed out only to hit his uncle.

'He is losing his patience with me...' Gaara thought. Although the man would not admit it, Gaara could tell that Yashumaru was getting tired of jumping in front of sand bullets, spears, or just plain sand. But the man just kept right on doing it.

The aqua eyes looked up at the dark night sky. He stared at the full moon for a long time, until his eyes hurt.

Then he looked at his hands, trying to figure out a way to help his uncle forgive him. Suddenly a sand shield encircled him. 'But... why!?' Gaara's head was up in a flash.

Someone was trying to kill him, again. 'Uncle promised no more hit men!' the boy whirled around to face the assassin ninja. The ninja did not hesitate int throwing more kunai.

"Why! Why me? Why does this happen to me!?" his high pitched voice thundered.

Then, without another thought, the boy threw out his hand. The sand followed suit and wrapped around the mysterious man. The instinct to kill this threat was too great to ignore. It asked, no it demanded for this man's blood.

The sand dragged the struggling man closer.

"Die!" he hissed, sand and blood splattered onto Gaara's face.

Realizing what he had done, Gaara dropped the body. The man coughed up blood through his mask.

"Who... who is it this time?" Gaara murmured. With a shaking hand he reached down and pulled off the mask.  
"NOOOOO!!!!" he looked into the face of his dying uncle.

"You were as good as I expected," Yashumaru coughed up more blood.  
"H-How could you!? Why!? You knew... that... you... WHY!?" Tears of pain, guilt, and remorse fell down his face. Slowly, with a painful smile, the blond man told his reasoning.

"Gaara... kindly... die," Yashumaru opened his vest, paper bombs lining his chest. Gaara did not scream or gasp in shock. The loud explosion did not even register in his brain.

Pain, pain like he had never experienced in his life, went through his body. Over and over, his heart thumped with an unknown pain. It reminded him that he was still alive, still breathing. It reminded him about what his uncle had said about love and heartache.

The love that his uncle had always said that he had. The one person who showed even the slightest bit of caring for him...

"WHAT KIND OF LOVE IS THIS!!!??? IS THIS THE ONLY LOVE THAT I WILL GET??!!" with a screech of agony the sand swirled around him.

With little pain it burned a red tattoo of love over his left eyebrow. His chest heaved up and down as he sat in the spot where his uncle had just tried to assasinate him.

The tears on his face created trails of pink through the blood. The wind picked up and Gaara stood up.

Slowly he dragged his feet into the house. He went inside of the Kazekage office... to have a chat with his father. However the door was already blown down.

Temari and his father stood toe to toe. The body guard stood just a little bit away. Gaara observed the scene and knew it was best to move back. Hastily he hid behind the wall and used the new technique of Third Eye to watch the obvious argument.

"That is my brother and your son! How could you do something like that?!" Temari stood to her full height, coming close to her father's chin.  
"Young lady! Do not raise your voice. That boy is not a son of mine. He is a mistake!" his cold voice barely phased Gaara, his father never showed anything close to love towards the redhead.  
"He is an eleven year old boy! You are an asshole!!" she taunted, folding her arms. The kazekage narrowed his eyes and his fist tightened.

"Temari!" the man's voice stressed a warning that even Gaara could hear.  
"No you are a coward- Ah!!" the man's hand came out and slapped Temari to the ground. Gaara growled.

The same killing instict came again. He had to have the blood of his sister's abuser. Slowly Gaara rounded the wall and let loose a furoicious growl.

Sand swirled by his feet as he took a large step towards his father. Wave after wave of rage hit Gaara, each blow knocking his mind down more and more.

Like a fool the bodygaurd stepped in Gaara's path. And the redhead made short work of him. The red blood went all over Gaara's body. His father did not blink an eye as he rushed toward Gaara.

His speed was too great for Gaara's notice. And before he knew it there was the horrible sound of tearing skin and dripping blood of a sword slashing a little boy's back open.

"AH," he fell to his knees. But... there was something inside of him. Something large and evil. And this something wanted blood, lots and lots of blood.

_'AND I WILL HAVE IT!' _the monster in his body shouted.

Then... nothing. He woke up, Kankuro an inch from his face.

"What have you done!?" the brunette yelled. Gaara sat up, slightly dazed.

Looking around, all he wanted to do was throw up all over the floor. But there was no clear space for him to puke. The wall, the ground, windows, and objects were covered in guts and blood. Temari was curled in a ball in the corner of the room, having as much blood on her as Gaara did on himself.

"I... I did not mean to! It was an accident!" Gaara was on his knees, reaching for Kankuro's feet. The boy sneered and yanked back. He attempted to kick the boy, but the sand came out and protected him.

Kankuro went to Temari and, before his hand could touch her, Temari fainted.

"You disgust me... monster," Kankuro hissed before brushing past the young boy.

Petrified, Gaara jumped out the window, sand catching him in the end. With his wound burning he ran.... ignoring his pain... just needing to get away!

----------------------

"And... well you know the rest," Gaara wiped away with a stray tear.

Naruto looked at his friend... and looked at him. And looked at him. For some reason he could not conjure up the right thing to say. I mean, what do you say to someone who just told you that they committed murder?

"Naruto? Hello... say something!" Gaara waved his pale hand in front of the boy's face. Naruto shook his head and looked at his friend, he still could not come up with anything.

Besides, something worse was happening. Gaara was slowly, slowly becoming the monster from his dreams. Covered in others blood, just sitting right next to him. This thing just killed a lot of people, traumatized its brother and sister, and possibly killed his own father! This thing needed to be punished! It needed to... die! Naruto felt a growl rumbling in his chest.

_'NO! YOU WILL NOT KILL OUR MATE!' _his inner self roared. The internal shout shocked him back to reality. Again the boy shook his head, harder this time. When he opened his mouth, actual words came out.

"Uh... is... is your father still alive?" he whispered.

Gaara's ringed eyes widened. Instead of the calm whisper he had started with, a loud shout exploded from Gaara's small body.

"How dare you ask about that simple bastard!?" he yelled and yanked away from the boy. Naruto shrugged and strained to explain it to Gaara.  
"I... dont have a dad. And you up and kill yours, over an assasination?" Naruto flinched from the way he worded it.

'Am I dreaming?!' Gaara thought as he composed his face. How could his best friend side with his father? The one that sent his uncle after him? And hit his older sister when she tried to defend her little brother? Gaara took a deep breath and grabbed Naruto's face. He looked into the sky blue eyes and Naruto looked into the ocean eyes.

"You dont understand Naruto. He sent my uncle after me. I thought he _loved _me! And he hit Temari! She stuck up for me! He then tried to _KILL _me," Gaara stressed the word kill.

Naruto sighed and nodded. He understood Gaara perfectly well, it was the fact that he did not agree with the redhead. Gaara made a move to remove his hands when Naruto stopped him. His blue eyes looked into the gree-blue ones. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Gaara... we have to take you back to the Sand Village," Naruto said.

Suddenly there was a gasp and a hard slap delt to the lined face. The blond cried out and held his cheek. He looked at the redhead, hurt in his eyes. Gaara had a look of burning red fury.

"Do not... don't you ever say that again!" he hissed.  
"But you have too!" Naruto said. The pale hand met the cheek again.  
"I said no!" Gaara stood up on the ledge.  
"Your brother and sister will be worried!" Naruto stood up too, this time he was waiting for the slap. He caught the pale hand.

"And you were only defending yourself and your sister!" Naruto yelled. The unrestricted hand balled into a fist and punched out right at the blond. Naruto caught that one too and held the slim arms above the red head.

"Get off me!" Naruto could hear the sand rustling on the ground. 'Oh no! He's going to attack me!' he thought.

_'Kiss him!'_his demon suggested. Naruto blushed and held the hands in one hand.

With the other he pulled the boy's waist closer to his and lowered his mouth onto the open one. Gaara felt his desire to strike the boy dissolve and his knees went weak with pleasure. They tipped off the ledge and onto some sand on the ceiling. Naruto's tongue stroked Gaara's lips, asking for entrance. The pink lips under his immediately opened and their tongues twisted and tagged each other.

Naruto stroked the redhead's tongue one more time before he sat up. Gaara was blushing and his mind went in circles as he tried to remember why he was angry in the first place. But his mind only wanted the soft lips on his.

"Please... for me?" Naruto asked, his cheeks still stinging. A new look of pure sadness appeared on his face. He bit his bottom lip and looked into the bright eyes.

"What... what if they try to kill me again?" he whispered. Naruto smiled and leaned closer.  
"Then we will fight them off and come back here," he promised. Gaara grinned and nodded. Naruto smiled back, still holding the hands. He lowered his lips back onto the pale ones. Gaara groaned and withered under Naruto.

"Wait..." the redhead moaned.

One part of him wanted to keep going and never stop. Luckily the part that knew they must leave was much stronger. The redhead bit down on the blonde's pink tongue, causing him to jerk back. Uzumaki blushed and grinned down at his 'mate'.

"I'm sorry.... a little excited. But anyway! TIME TO SEE TEMARI AND KANKURO!" Naruto let go of the arms and sat up.

"We are already here," two voices said at the same time. And both voices sounded very, very angry.

~THE END~

hope someone liked it ^__^


	6. Sibling Talk and Break down

"We are already here," said two voices at the same time. And both voices sounded very, very angry.

Naruto looked toward the door. There stood two angry looking teens. 'Oh... That has to be Temari and Kankuro!' Naruto felt his face burn red at being caught straddling their little brother.

Gaara looked at his two siblings from underneath Naruto and made a little push on Naruto's stomach to get him to move.

The blond blushed harder and jerked off the redhead. The blond lurched to his feet. Gaara didn't bother trying to act that nothing happened. He rolled to a sitting positioned and removed the cloak off his body. He laid it under him, sitting on roof suddenly felt too hot and his body was so tired.

"Hello Temari... Kankuro," Gaara fixed them with a cool stare.

On the outside he looked indifferent and cold, inside he was relieved and scared that his family was there.

Kankuro was upset and angry... on the inside he was pretty much the same. Temari had dragged him all the way here fallowing the fact that Gaara only had one friend and he was inside the Leaf Village.

They were looking for Gaara, the murderer, just to find Gaara's friend molesting they wounded brother!

Although Temari had her teeth and fist clenched hard, she was actually happy. Gaara was fine and alive. Her rage only came from the blond kid that she could only identify as Gaara's only friend. He was raping her brother and it took all her will power to not blow him all the way to the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Hello Siblings. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto that is Temari. And that is Kankuro," Gaara pointed to his brother and sister.

The blond squeaked out a small hello and tried not to wet his pants. Temari forced a smile on her face as Kankuro was silently glaring at both males. Temari slowly unclenched her fist and walked over to the boys. She grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Ah!" he moaned as his wound began to bleed again. Naruto moved as fast as he could to get Temari off his arm. He gently sat the boy back down and warned Temari of his wounds.

Temari glanced at the bandages and gasped loudly. She had not realized how badly her little brother was hurt when he had left.

"I am so sorry Gaara," Temari kissed him on the forehead. The boy offered a small smile to assure her that he was fine. Kankuro rolled his eyes and crossed over to his family, completely disregarding the blond.

"It is time to leave," Kankuro ordered.

Naruto looked at him, very shocked. How could Gaara's older brother be so cruel as to force his little brother to travel? Besides, Naruto may not know much, but he did know that a three day trip with an open wound an alot of sand would kill his mate. Naruto could feel another growl building in his chest.

"Kankuro... Gaara cannot survive a trip like that!" Naruto spat. Kankuro sneered and gripped Gaara's arm as hard as he could. He yanked the boy to his feet and forced him to walk with him. The redhead looked back at his friend, sadness filling his eyes.

"Do... don't worry about me. I deserve my punishment including this... burning... it... bu-" Gaara cut off his sentence and bowed his head.

'How can he be so ashamed of himself as to bow his head? It was self defense...' Naruto stared at his mate. Kankuro began to drag the boy since he was starting to drag his feet.

"Stop Kankuro. How can you even try this? HE IS TOO HURT TO TRAVEL!!" Temari shouted. Kankuro whirled around and held Gaara up by his arm. The pale boy still had his eyes closed, still ashamed of himself.

"This monster killed my dad! Do you think I care that he would die if we travel around?" the boy shouted back at his younger sister.

Suddenly Naruto couldn't hear the two arguing teens.

His eyes were focused on Gaara. The redhead opened his eyes to find Naruto's. The ocean was begging to be helped before rolling in the back of Gaara's head, whites showing.

Naruto could see the sweat drop off Gaara's body and face. And all the blood covering the bandages. 'He... he is...' Naruto realized something with horror.

"Gaara is dying!!!" Naruto yelped. He punched Kankuro in the mouth, forcing the brunette to let him go. Naruto caught the redhead in mid fall and slung his lover over his back.

On all fours he went over the ledge. Kankuro and Temari screamed. Thinking fast Kankuro unleashed his puppet and sent Crow to the edge. The long wooden hands caught the two boys and flung them through a glass window.

"I can fly us down!" Temari said. And that's what she did. When they came inside the room, Naruto had his body curled around Gaara's, glass sticking out of his back. He uncurled his body and shouted for the nurses to hurry inside the room.

"Hurry, hurry! MY LOVER IS DYING!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

~THE END~

hope you enjoyed it. sorry that its so short.


	7. Gaara's cure and Temari confession

"Hurry, hurry! MY LOVER IS DYING!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt his heart go heavy as Gaara's breathing slowed down and a peaceful look was starting to slide on the young face. 'Please, God! He is too young!' Naruto prayed as a nurse, Nurse Shizune, came into the room.

"What happened? Damn it! Who the hell said to leave your rooms?" Her eyes flared at the sight of the fainted redhead. Naruto looked at her, tears falling down his face.

"We.... He fainted! Who cares what happened! Just please help him!" Naruto begged for the lady to help. She tsked and carefully laid the boy down on the bed, laying on his stomach. Shizune checked his pulse and wound. Naruto stood by her side, thinking that if he stood close enough his heartbeat would transfer into his mate. Kankuro stood in the corner, eyes hard and mouth harsh. His arms were folded over his black clothed chest. _'We should kill the bastard! Is that a fucking smirk I see?'_Naruto's inner demon shouted. The blond glanced over, slightly heated that the boy was still there.

"Maybe little." he nodded.

"Uzumaki! Did you hear me?" the lady snapped a finger in Naruto's face. The blond blinked and shook his head.

"Did he take his medicine?" Shizune was upset at having to repeat herself. Naruto rewarded her with a blink look; he obviously had no idea what she was talking about. Shizune scoffed and called in some more nurses. About three were there in a matter of seconds.

"Check their room. Look for a little red and blue pill.... NOW!" She screamed at the sight of no movement. The nurses ran out of the room as fast as they could and came back two minutes later, two pills in their hands.

"It was next to a tipped over ramen bowl." one nurse confirmed.

"What the fuck!? He was meant to take this you idiot! It keeps the poision away from his heart!" Shizune popped Naruto on the head. Both blonds in the room tilted their heads and their eyes widened.

"What poision?" Temari shouted. Kankuro answered before the nurse.

"Father's blade is laced with a deadly poision that Uncle Sasori created before leaving. It takes about a week to actually work or whenever too much chakra is used." he said, not really caring.

"Well he'll be fine. As long as he didn't use any chakra." the nurse sighed. Naruto gulped loudly.

"What! What did you do Uzumaki!" she yelled loudly. Naruto shrunk back as guilt filled his mind. He slowly explained about the attack he made against his sensei and himself. And about the appearing on the roof. Also the redhead had used his third eye and the second attack on his sensei at his house.

"Shit! He used so much chakra... I guess we will have to do this painfully." Shizune began to tie up her hair and roll up her sleeves. Naruto through his arms open and stood in front of the shaking Gaara.

"What do you mean by painful?" he asked. Shizune had a look that said she wasn't going to tell him shit, but she did anyway.

"The pill would have slowed the poison and slowly leave his body. But now we have to drag the poison out through the actual wound. It will be painful but short. Ten minutes is the top." Shizune answered. Naruto bit his lip and looked back at his lover. The boy was straining to open his teal eyes, and his body was shaking as fever began to take over.

"Get me the fucking ingredients! I know you heard me tell him what we're doing! Are you fucking stupid!?" Shizune rounded on the nurses. They jumped a little and ran from the room.

"The straps please." she pointed to another nurse. She nodded and grabbed the bed straps.

"No! That is a little too much! Just... hold him down. If you strap him down there will be hell to pay." Temari's blue eyes flared dangerously. Shizune sighed and waved the nurse off. Said nurse opened her mouth only to have Shizune whirl on her.

"Do you remember what happened to Nurse Bakine?" she raised a black brow, bringing up the nurse with an open arm wound. The nurse shuddered and immediately put the straps back. Soon the other nurses were back with the ingredients.

"Thank you. Now all of you hold him down and keep him still." Shizune dipped her hands in the bowl filled herb.

"Wait! Nurse Shizune we have to wake him up!" one nurse objected. Shizune nodded and let the nurse to do a jutsu that allowed Gaara to finally open his eyes and see the outside world. The pale eyes looked around, slightly frightened.

"Okay, now hold him down." Shizune quickly let the water go around her hands, forming a glove like effect. She placed her hands on Gaara's wound and at first it was quiet then-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the redhead's eyes widened at the feel of pain then he began to thrash wildly around.

"Fuckers! Hold him down!" Shizune hollered. The nurses nodded and pressed harder down. The redhead screamed louder and the window burst open, sand coming through.

"No Gaara!" Naruto stood in the boy's eye level.

"Please! They are only trying to help you!" Naruto said. Gaara gave a tiny whimper and the sand quivered for a second.

"We will not leave you baby brother." Temari smiled and stepped next to Naruto. The pale boy nodded and bit his lip, taking the pain without too much noise. Shizune gritted her teeth and literally _dug_ her hand into the wound. The sand automatically sharpened and approached the busy nurse.

"Gaara!" Naruto barked out the warning, grabbing his lover's hand. The redhead looked up at him, his teal eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm try- AH!" he shouted as she slowly pulled out. His scream intensified as a small shard of metal was pulled out, along with green poison and blood. He went limp, breathing heavily- a small smile on his face. He was already feeling better. Slowly he fell asleep.

(Twenty minutes later, new room)

"Uh... Kankuro? Thank you for not letting us hit the ground." Naruto smiled at the brunette from the bed. The nurses had taken all the glass from his back and told him to rest for a little while. Kankuro shrugged, he didn't have to like it, but Gaara was family.

"The little bugger is my brother. Even if he killed our father." Kankuro took a seat by the bed, across from Temari.

"Kankuro... please stop saying that..." Temari held onto Gaara's hand. Naruto and Kankuro turned their head to look at the female.

"Why?" Kankuro raised his brow brow.

"Because..." she made perfect eye contact with her little brother, "Gaara didn't kill Father."

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened. At the next words Kankuro's eyes were wider than Naruto's.

"Because... I killed him." she whispered.

~THE END~

Ha! You thought this was the end didn't you? Sorry but no, its soon but not this chapter ^__^ review and hoped you enjoyed


	8. Temari story and Kankuro's response

Kankuro's mouth almost his the floor. Did his older sister just confess to murdering their father? 'No! That's impossible!' he shook his head wildly. 'Only Gaara had the strength to do that! She is not skilled enough! And she didn't have the guts to do it either!' Kankuro stared at the girl across from him.

Temari didn't break eye contact. She gently messaged Gaara's small hand and opened her mouth to continue talking.

"I see that you do not believe me." Temari sighed and began to ruffle Gaara's red hair. The boy's lips turned up in a soft smile and he leaned into her hand. Naruto stared at his fellow blond.

"Temari... are you serious?" he gulped. The blue eyes, dead serious, turned to meet his.

"Do you recall me telling a joke? And even if I did, why would that be a good joke?" she replied. Naruto shut his mouth and turned his eyes to the nearby wall.

"Okay. I'll tell you what happened, so you can believe me." Temari said and leaned back in her chair. Both Naruto and Kankuro nodded for her to continue.

(FOUR DAYS AGO)

Temari was hiding behind the door, hearing her father's hushed whispers.

"Can you do it?" he murmured to the man in front of him. _Do what? Can he do what? _Temari thought, wishing she had came just a little earlier.

"Why would you ask that Kazkekage-sama?" Temari stifled a gasp as she recognized the voice.

"You seem to have devolped a... relationship with it." her father replied. _Are they talking about Gaara? Sounds pretty rude to call him an It. And why would they be talking about my little brother? _Temari pressed her head closer to the door.

"Relationship or not, the only way to avenge my sister's death. Is by killing her murderer." Yashumaru hissed. Temari covered her mouth to keep from gasping. All thoughts of her ripped fan flew from her mind (it was the reason she was there).

"Glad to know it. Kankuro said that the thing was on the roof, sulking. That is perfect." he dismissed the man. Temari didn't try to hide the fact that she was leaning on the door to spy.

Yashumaru opened the door and she went tumbling in. The blond looked up at the man that she had once thought was kind and curled her upper lip.

"Have fun." she sneered. Her little brother had killed assassins far stronger than him. The man didn't reply, just clipped the mask on and left out the room.

As soon as the door was shut Temari was standing and glaring at her father.

"What is wrong with you? Are you insane?" she growled. The Kazekage looked at his daughter. His eyes seemed to be greatly amused at the audacity of her tone.

For her to speak to him in such a way was going into a danger zone, not that Temari cared.

"Watch how you speak to me." the brunette ordered.

"I will not! You know that Gaara loves and worships that man. If he kills him and finds out who he killed, he will loose his mind! Yashumaru has no way of surviving against Gaara!" she ran out of the room.

In a few minutes she was back, new fan in hand. With all her might she swung the fan, creating a powerful wind tunnel. Her shocked father flew from behind his desk and into the wall.

The wind didn't last long, Temari was low on chakra before she had even gotten there. Her father fell off the wall and on to the floor. And Temari fell onto her knees, panting loudly.

The man picked himself up and took five threatening steps toward his daughter.

"Don't you ever-" his lecture was cut short by a loud band. This bang was soon fallowed by an animal like screech. The howl soon ended and all was silent.

Temari jumped up, still tired. Only her anger and fear kept her standing. She had never seen her brother defend himself against a bomb. _What if his sand didn't protect him? _Temari thought in horror.

"Dad?! How could you have done that!? That is my brother and your son!" Temari screamed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the body guard come into the room.

\

She shook her head and posed the question differently.

"That is my brother and your son! How could you do something like that?!" Temari took a step towards her father until there were toe to toe. She stood up to her full five five height, meeting up to her dad's nose.

"Young lady! Do not raise your voice. That boy is not a son of mine. He is a mistake!" his cold voice shocked Temari.

She knew that her father didn't like her little brother, but for such hatred! She surpressed a shudder.

"He is an eleven year old boy! You are an asshole!!" she taunted, folding her arm. She could see the Kazekage clence and un-clench his fist.

"Temari!" the man's voice stressed a warning that could kiss her ass.  
"No you are a coward- Ah!!" the man's hand came out and slapped Temari to the ground. The slap didn't hurt that bad but it was kind of insulting.

She opened her mouth to say something insulting when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara come into the room. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred that should never show itself on the face of a child so young.

The guard immediately jumped in front of the Kazekage and immediately got crushed in a lot of sand. The blood squirted onto Gaara's front.

"Have to take this monster out." her dad whispered. And, without blinking, he rushed at Gaara. Temari was shocked at his speed, having never seen him fight. His sword came out and cut Gaara on his back, producing a small groan from the small boy.

Her little brother gave one more evil growl before dropping. Their dad smirked and cleaned his sword off with a white napkin as he called in some extra guards.

"Dispose of this thing in the desert." he ordered. Temari gasped. It was one thing for him to kill her little brother, but he wasn't going to give him a proper funeral?

_No! Not over my dead body! _Temari felt energy fill her as she picked up her fan. She put all her heart and chakra into this one swing.

"Destructive Cyclone Wind Jutsu!" she shouted and her dad went up in a whirlwind. His mouth opened up in a silent agony filled scream. She didn't care. She narrowed her eyes and made the wind go faster and faster until-

His burst into a stream of blood and guts. His blood hit and and Gaara, who was still laying on the ground.

The fan slipped from her numb fingers. She fell to her knees, exhausted and horrified at the deep she had just done. Gaara lifted his head and turned his honey brown eye to her, the other aqua one smiling.

"Rest container sister. I have the rest under control." a dark voice emmited from the small body. Temari nodded.

Right on que five sand ninjas and three Anbu's came into the room. Licking his lips (to put it simply), the boy killed each person slowly and in the most gorey way she could think of.

Temari huddled in the corner, hands over eyes and knees pulled up to breast.

When the screaming stopped she looked up. The honey brown eye looked around, looking deeply satisfied. The expression didn't last long; soon it was one of revulsion and remorse.

"No... I didn't mean to." he murmured than dropped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

(PRESENT TIME)

"You know the rest." she avoided eye contact for the first time. Finally she looked up to find Kankuro. The boy was trembling, slight tears coming from his face. For a whole week he had been blaming his little brother when it was his older sister?

Somehow that was relieving.

"Okay." he nodded to the blond. Temari pushed back in her chair and nearly fell backwards.

"What did you say?" she yelped. Naruto decided that this is the part where he didn't say a damn word. He turned his blue eyes to his lover, watching the eyes flicker behind the black rings. _Is he pretending to be sleep? _Naruto thought. But the boy stayed very still.

"I said okay. If Gaara had done it, they would have tried to kill him over and over. With you its called self defense and you'll get probably a slap on the wrist. And you'll get praised for being able to kill a kage at such a young age." the brunette explained.

Temari thought it over, it made sense. In the eyes of the public she was a "defenseless" girl. And, although Gaara was younger, he was still an unstable monster.

"Do you think Gaara will be upset at me?" Temari bit her lower lip.

~THE END~

Wow there is like two more left. hope you enjoyed. comment. and thee will be slight lemon in one of the up coming two


	9. Gaara's reaction

"Do you think Gaara will be upset at me?" Temari bit her bottom lip. Kankuro shrugged.

"There is always a possibility." he answered. Naruto agreed.

He would have been mad as hell at Temari. Gaara had been punishing himself since the begginning for killing his father. Then worry his best friend now lover so much that they both are in the hospital? Then come to find out it was Temari? Oh yeah Naruto would have been the maddest pre-teen in the world!

But Gaara wasn't Naruto. He was much calmer and took things into consideration. His preseption of things was much different, whether if it was good or bad.

Temari bowed her blond head and stood up. She really didn't want her little brother angry at her. She truly loved him....

"I'll be back when Gaara wakes up..." she mumbled.

"Temari I'm already awake. And I heard every word." Gaara's voice was heard. Temari gasped and stood at the door, her body trembling. She was scared. But not that Gaara would attack her. She was frightened that he would disown her, never wanting to see her again.

"Gaara I-"

"Ssh. Quiet Temari. I'm okay. And I'm happy that you didn't let me live with the guilt of killing someone that I didn't. Thank you." Gaara whispered. Temari looked down to see a sand hand tugging on her leg, asking her to come sit by her brother.

"Gaara. I love you." the girl broke from the sand and glomped her brother. Gaara hissed in pain but refused to let her let him go.

"I love you too Temari." he whispered in her ear. Then he turned his pale eyes to Kankuro.

"........" his eyes looked slightly hurt as if he were expecting Kankuro to jump into the hug too. The brunette looked at the boy, shocked.

_I said such awful things to him. And I nearly killed him... why does he still want my love? _Kankuro bit his bottom lip.

"Oh stop your pity party and come over here!" Temari smiled, waving the boy over. Kankuro smiled and the siblings got into a group hug, Gaara's hand holding onto Naruto's the whole time.

Twenty minutes into the hug a nurse entered the room. She forced Kankuro and Temari out, visiting hours had been over for quite sometime.

"You can stay at my house! The window is open and uh... I think someone should have cleaned by now." Naruto said as he glanced at his redhead lover.

"Okay. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Don't deflower our little brother." Temari said in a half joking manner. Naruto blushed deep red as he promised not to 'deflower' Gaara.

Gaara, however, had different plans. As soon as the lights had went off, he was on top of Naruto. He straddled the boy and his pale eyes peirced him through the dark.

"Naruto..." Gaara purred as he leaned down and pressed their lips together. His pink tongue came out to lick the bottom lip of his blond. Naruto opened his mouth and was engulfed in Gaara's strawberry taste.

"Gaara. We promised that we wouldn't have sex." Naruto panted against the mouth as he began to grind against the redhead.

"No. You agreed not to do anything. I did no such thing." the redhead focused on marking Naruto's neck as his own.

"But-" Naruto yelped as Gaara's small hand gripped his man hood.

"Shut up. We will not have sex you prick. But I want to try something that the lady in Kankuro's secret movie did." Gaara made some sand tie Naruto's hands to the bed post. The redhead pulled down the hospital pants and licked the head on Naruto's erection. The blond was shocked and bucked slightly.

"I'm telling you not to move. I am less than a amateur. But the lady in the movie was so much better." he licked the bead of precum off the tip. Naruto moaned as Gaara's cold hand gripped him tightly and his tongue swirled around the head.

"Gaara." Naruto groaned as he moved his hips slightly against the warm tongue.

"Shhh. They will hear us." Gaara said before burying the whole member until the hilt into his mouth. Naruto's head widened as Gaara began to bob his head up and down. _It feels so good! _Naruto thought as he tried to buck his hips more.

The redhead smirked and let the blond move slightly. He moved his tongue, nipped at the sensative skin, and sucked in his cheeks. Somehow Naruto had freed his hands, the tanned digits were now laced in the red hair.

"Gaara. I'm going to cum." Naruto whispered as he sat up slightly. Gaara opened his pale gems and looked up at the boy. He winked one ringed eye and sped up his bobbing.

Naruto's hand tightened on his scalp and he pressed Gaara's head down as he released his load into the warm cavern.

Gaara sat up, white dripping down the side of his mouth. He swallowed and smiled at Naruto. Suddenly he was tackling the boy back on the bed. Their lips met and Naruto could taste himself mixed with Gaara's strange strawberries.

"You came faster than the guy in Kankuro's movie. But I'm happy, they looked dirty doing that. And besides..." Gaara took Naruto's tanned hand and laid it on his pale stomach.

"My insides are now stained with you. I am yours... I love you." Gaara murmured in Naruto's ear.

"I love you too." Naruto pulled the smaller body close to his as they cuddled and fell asleep. _And I don't want tomorrow to come. I want to stay like this forever! _Naruto sighed in the red hair and fell asleep.

~THE END~

this isn't the last chapter. the next one is last. oh yeah and don't hate my blow job scene. I know its not that good but... you still read it! and i think i mae them twelve right? can't u cum at 12?

haha. hoped you enjoyed it ^__^ and review!


	10. Surprise and Blood?

Kankuro and Temari came into the room to find Gaara and Naruto sitting up in bed, laughing. _He has such a pretty laugh. _Temari thought as she and Kankuro stood in the door way, not wanting to interrupt the joyous moment.

Alas, Gaara had the tendacy of knowing when people are spying on him.

"Temari and Kankuro. Are you two going to come in?" Gaara let a tiny smile come to his face. The siblings blushed, ashamed at being caught by their younger brother.

Naruto's smile ended abruptly at the sight of the two teenagers. He knew why they were there... to take his lover far, far away. The blond felt the blood drain from his face when Temari brought out Gaara new clothes.

"Thank you." the redhead didn't seem to care that he was getting dressed to go home. _Does that mean that he doesn't love me? _Naruto bit his bottom lip as the gourd was strapped on over the black shirt, a white sash on his waist.

"Are you ready Gaara?" Temari asked. The redhead looked back at the blond and smiled. His aqua eyes looked into the blue ones.

"Goodbye.... Naruto." Gaara walked over and laid a tiny peck on the cheek. Naruto turned away from the kiss, tears building in his eyes. His lover was leaving, and he would never come back. Why should he be hapy about that?

"Bye Uzumaki!" Temari waved as she aided her brother out of the room. Naruto didn't response although it didn't discourage Gaara. _Can't wait to see his face when he sees his surprise! _the redhead thought as he was led out of the building.

Naruto scrambled out of bed, throwing his body at the window. The redhead turned around and waved a pale arm. His ringed eye winked at Naruto before turning around and they all disappeared in a wave of sand.

_Gaara is gone! _Naruto felt tears fall down his azure eyes as he threw himself on the bed.

"OW!" Gaara's voice squeaked from under Naruto's body. The blond gasped and looked down. He flipped the covers down to meet the ocean eyes. The ocean stared into the sky.

"Gaara its you!" Naruto gasped, still on top of the younger boy.

"Nice observation but... my wounds still hurt. Can you get off me?" Gaara asked polietly. The boy above laughed and switched places with Gaara.

"What happened to Temari and Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"Well. I sent them close to Suna. Close enough that they cannot turn around. I'm staying here until I am fully recovered. Then I must talk to Baki, he's going to be my new sensei. But Naruto... I will have to go back to Suna... I'm going to be Kazekage." Gaara said, his pale eyes gleamed a little bit.

_I'm going to show them what I have. _Gaara thought.

"I undertand. Gaara..... I am going to see you again. We _will _be together!" Naruto captured the lips below. _You better or I will have your head!_

-------------- SIX YEARS LATER-----------------------------------------

The boy ran as fast as he could. He stumbled and tripped through the dark alleyways trying to escape what he had done.

'I didn't do it!' he thought to himself. 'TELL ME THAT I DIDN'T DO IT!!!' He quickened his pace, his legs burning from running.

He wanted to stop and take a breath. He wanted to go back to the building, he wanted to do so many things!

But all his body would do was... run.

Even though his breaths came out in short gasps, his throat burned from screaming, his legs felt like rubber through all these things he ran.

He ran and ran until he was in front of a large house. His small pale hands beat on the door. It's open and a man dressed in orange opened it. He gasped and pulled the boy in.

His entire body was covered in a sticky, disturbingly familiar substance.

"Oh my god! What's wrong? What happened?" the older blond asked, his tanned hands pulling the pale face up. The ocean like eyes was clouded in tears.

"I didn't mean to! I swear it was an accident!" he pushed the hands to the side and hugged the man. "I'm sorry Daddy! Make mommy not be mad!" he begged.

Naruto raised a brow and picked the tiny boy up. He looked closer and sniffed slightly. 'What they hell is that smell!?' Naruto wiped some of the red away and stuck his finger in his mouth.

".... Why are you covered in cherry sauce?" Naruto asked, his heart still thumping in his chest.

"I.... I'm sorry!" the boy hugged Naruto. Suddenly the door was opened and a very upset looking redhead stood in the doorway.

"Koharu!" the male stepped closer, into the light. Naruto could see why the man was mad.

His Kazekage robe was covered head to toe in the same cherry sauce that was on the boy in Naruto's arms.

Naruto couldn't supress the shudder that went through him as he thought about what happened so long ago.

"Mommy! I didn't mean too! I swear it was an accident!" the five year old held up his hands. Gaara sighed and placed a sticky hand onto his forehead.

".... Go run your bath water. I'm going to be right there." Gaara sighed. Naruto let the boy wiggle out of his arms and watched him run up the steps.

"Uh.... what happened?" Naruto asked, his heart was finally calm. Gaara gave a tiny smile.

"He's his father son. That is all I'm going to say until later on." the redhead said. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and tried to pull Gaara close to him.

"Stop it. We'll be stuck together." Gaara ordered.

".... perfect." he let his tanned lips land onto the cherry covered red ones.

"Ewww!! Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree! K-I-SS-I-N-G!" Koharu was making kissing sounds.

Gaara moved away from Naruto, their clothes sticking together. He smiled at their son and chased him up the steps.

The boy dashed as fast as he could, laughing all the way. Gaara chuckled a bit and watched the boy jump into the large tub. He resurfaced and gave his "mommy" a large Naruto-like smile.

"Come here so I can wash your hair." Gaara looked into the pale eyes so much like his own. The boy smiled again and came closer.

Gaara gently washed and massaged the head until every red was out, revealing the long blond hair.

"We're lucky that you are a blond. If not we'd be stuck here forever." Gaara mumbled as he bathed his child. When he was done he toweled him and put the kid to bed.

------------- FEW MINUTES LATER IN BATH TUB-------------------

"So what happened?" Naruto raised a brow as he washed the redhead, not sure if the cherry was coming out due to the same color. Gaara sighed and leaned back on the naked chest behind him.

"He and some of his friends had some balloons filled with cherry sauce. One of the little creeps put them in the meeting with a papaer bomb inside them. Koharu tried to warn me but I didn't listen. And you now know why I'm going to smell like cherries for the next two weeks!" Gaara slapped the bath water.

"Aw be happy! At least now I can lick you like a lollipop. And the good thing is that this isn't blood." Naruto captured his lover's lips with his own.

~THE END~

YES I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!

Yes the end wasnt as good as it could have been but i was truly going to end it at Gaara thinking _you better or i'll kill you._

sum may wonder how the hell they have a five year old son. when gaara swallowed, he became pregnant *demon container can becum preg at almost any way.* Naruto moved in two years later and became a personaly body guard for gaara.

hoped you enjoyed it comment^__^ and goodbye Blood!!


End file.
